Conventionally, a wire harness 101, as shown in FIGS. 6A to 6C and FIG. 7, includes an electrical line group 50, which is made up of multiple electrical lines 51, and a protector (insulating cover) 60, which is formed in the shape of a scroll that has an overlapping wrapping portion 62, which covers a portion 52, requiring protection, of the electrical line group 50 in a scroll-like manner (see JP H08-274488A).
The wire harness 101 is formed by rolling a synthetic resin sheet 61 into a scroll shape at a high temperature necessary to form the protector 60, then manually opening the overlapping wrapping portion 62 at a bending start portion 63 of the sheet 61 to form an opening portion 64, and then inserting the portion 52 of the electrical line group 50 requiring protection into the protector 60 through the opening portion 64 so as to be enveloped in a conductive sheet 65 for noise suppression.
JP H08-274488A is an example of related art.
However, the wire harness 101 disclosed in JP H08-274488A has a problem in that when the portion 52 requiring protection of the electrical line group 50 is to be housed in the scroll-like protector 60 in the state of being enveloped in the conductive sheet 65, it is necessary to perform the task of manually opening the overlapping wrapping portion 62 at the bending start portion 63 of the sheet 61, and therefore the step for housing the portion requiring protection 52 of the electrical line group 50 into the protector 60 is a factor that raises production cost.
Attaching the protector 60 and the electrical line group 50 housed in the protector 60 to each other requires the task of wrapping adhesive tape around the two end portions of the protector 60 and the portions of the electrical line group 50 that are exposed from the end portions of the protector 60, and this step is also a factor that raises production cost.